brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Regular Quest Series
Here you can find an alphabetized list of all known Regular Quest Series. To quickly and easily find what you're looking for, you can search the list by Series Title or Structure with the Find function (Ctrl + F). This will automatically search the entire page to find and highlight all instances of the keyword entered. Note that, with the exception of Single Quests, individual Quest titles are not included on this page. For the purposes of this list, as well as elsewhere on the Wiki, the term "Quest Series" is used to distinguish a set of quests (or steps) that progress from one to the next. In game, each quest in a Series has its own title, but they are numbered and collected under a single Series Title. "Single Quests," on the other hand, only have one quest (or step) and title, and are not numbered in game. Format wise, Italicized titles are the final Quest Series in their Branch of the Quest Tree - TEMP. That is, they open no further Series or Singles upon completion. Series that create Quest Structures have the title followed by the Structure's name in Bold. Note that not all Quest Series may be listed, as new Series are frequently added to the game. Additionally, some of the listed Quest Series may have been removed from current gameplay. Any further details on each Series can be found on that Series' page as linked. As the Wiki is currently in-progress, not all Series pages will have complete, or any, information at this time. Series that need basic information added or clarified in order to assist with organization are noted with "??". A lack of question marks does not indicate the Series' Page is complete. Codes for editors: *?? = Information/clarification needed **Series with ?? preceeding other codes need to have basic organizational information added or clarified. This will usually be for the Level a Series is unlocked at, the Series's current status (Obsolete or current), or what kind of Series it is (some Limited Edition Quest Series may have been mistaken as being a Regular Quest Series). *FE = Facebook Exclusive **These Series are accessible only by having your game account connected with a Facebook account, and typically requires having 5 Facebook Friends as Neighbors. *LV# = Level # **Level Based Series/Singles are activated by gaining certain Experience Levels. They are noted as such here only if there are no additional requirements for activation. They are usually not connected to the Quest Tree. To our knowledge, this applies to most, if not all, newly added Regular Quest Series fall into this category. As such, they are automatically assumed to be stand-alones. If the Level is unknown, it will be noted with "??" and a #, and will include an estimated Level if one can be reasonably assumed. *LV#B = Level # Branch **Upon completion, some Level Based Series/Singles will activate further Series/Singles, thus creating a something a Branch (basically, a really small Quest Tree). These are usually not connected to the Quest Tree, but are specially noted since they are connected to other Series/Singles. *QT = Quest Tree **These Series/Singles take place within the Quest Tree, or are a part of the Snowy or Spooky Quest Trees that takes place in the Village/Dark Forest. *SA, SN, and SP= Sandy, Snowy, and Spooky **These Series/Singles take place in the Sandy, Snowy, or Spooky locations. All three locations have their own quest trees, but if a Series/Single that stems from either the Snowy or Spooky Quest Trees takes place in the Village/Dark Forest, it is simply noted as QT. The Sandy Quest Tree stems from a Level Based Series, and is entirely seperate from the Main Quest Tree. *OB = Obsolete **These Series/Singles are, to our knowledge, no longer accessible in the current gameplay. They are noted with "??"s until we can confirm with Kiwi that they are Obsolete Regular Quest Series, as opposed to simply being expired LEQS. A *LV100 Series: A Bobcat's Breakfast *QT Single: A Bright Idea *QT Single: A Clean Beating *QT Single: A Corny Task *QT Series: A Friendly Gathering *QT Single: A Penny Saved *QT Series: A Platant Mistake *QT Single: A Shoe-In *QT Single: A Spoonful of Trouble *QT Single: A Tangy Task *LV32 Series: A True Warrior (Structure: Warrior Tent) *QT Series: A Warrior Is Made (Structure: Dojo and Structure: Vulture Volcano) *QT Series: Ah-Choo! *QT Series: An Unexpected Party (Structure: Ballroom) *QT Single: Anima Bones *SP Single: Anima Lanterns (Spooky Single) *SA Series: Animals Wanna Have Fun (Structure: Portal Island and Sandy Structure: Sand Castle) *QT Series: Another's Treasure *LV56 Single: Antiques Shop *QT Single: Aphid Attack *QT Single: Apple Butter *?? OB? Series: Arctic Appetite (Structure: Wonderland Restaurant) *QT Series: As One *LV60 Series: Awake for Art *QT Series: Axing Up B *QT Series: Baa Baa *QT Single: Basil Garnish *QT Single: Bat Roads *QT Series: Be My Candy Gram (Structure: Candy Gram Circle) *SA Series: Beach Boardwalk (Sandy Structure: BA Boardwalk) *QT Series: Beach Bums (Structure: Beach Lounger)(Note: Despite the Title and Structure name, this Series takes place in the Village, not in Sandy) *SA Series: Beach Clubhouse (Sandy Structure: Beach Club House) *LV8 Series: Beast Feast *QT Series: Beck and Call *QT Series: Bees, Please! (Structure: Apiaries) *LV6B Series: Being Social! (Note: Not in QT, but is 1st of a 3 part LV based "tree") *QT Series: Best Shot *QT Series: Blades of Greatness *QT Series: Bland Palate *QT Series: Blazing Chariots *QT Single: Blossom Home *?? LV# Series: Blue Sky Blues *QT Series: Bog Slog (Structure: Bog) *QT Series: Boggy Discoveries *QT Series: Boisterous Bonfire *QT Series: Bones in the Burrow *QT Series: Bowl of Cherries *QT Series: Breakfast Inn Bed *LV43 Series: Breezin' Bobcat *SA Series: Brightwood Armada (Sandy Structure: Spring Boat) *QT Series: Brightwood Bistro *LV6B Series: Brightwood Embassy (Note: Not in QT, but is 3rd of a 3 part LV based "tree") *QT Series: Brilliant Bugs *QT Single: Broccoli Bonanza *QT Single: Broccoli Croissants *QT Series: Brunch with Humphrey *SP Series: Bubbling Homebrew (Spooky Structure: Tub of Bubbling Brew) *LV34 Series: Bubbly Party *LV13 Series: Burst Your Bubble (Structure: Bubblegum Hut) *QT Single: Busted! C *QT Series: Cafe! Yay! *LV7 Series: Campfire Songs (Structure: Town Firepit) *LV23 Series: Candy Cooks *QT Single: Canopy of Flowers *QT Single: Caravaning *FE Series: Carnival Color (Structure: Face Paint Pavilion) *QT Single: Carrot Stew *LV57 Series: Catch Me if You Can *QT Single: Cauldron Style *QT Series: Cave (Structure: Cave) *?? OB? Single: Chairman of North Pole *FE Series: Champion of the Carnival *QT Single: Cheerio *QT Series: Citadel View (Structure: Quarry and Structure: Citadel) *QT Single: Clear the Tails *QT Single: Climb the Spooks *QT Series: Climb Time! (Structure: Rock Climbing Wall) *QT Single: Cobbler-tastrophe! *?? ? Collect Rewards (quest title?) (found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), not able to find elsewhere) *QT Series: Come on Inn! *QT Series: Cooking Stuffs *QT Series: Cookoff Competition *QT Series: Cool Beans (Structure: Giant Beanstalk) *QT Single: Count's Coffin *QT Series: Crafty Monkey *QT Single: Crunching Leaves D *QT Single: Dancing Shoes *?? OB? Single: Dapper Suit *LV8 Series: Dark, Dreadful Decorations! *SN Series: Declaration of Dependence (Snowy Structure: Declaration of Love) *QT Single: Den of Solitude *QT Series: Den of the Dragons (Structure: Dragon's Den)(Note: This is a different Structure than the Dragon Den. This Structure may have been intended to be named the Water Dragon's Den) *QT Series: Dirt Clods *QT Single: Docent Tour *LV90 Series: Down With Sweety's Day *QT Series: Dragon's Den (Structure: Dragon Den)(Note: This is a different Structure than the Dragon's Den. See above) *LV30 Series: Dragons of Winter (Structure: Snow Dragon Den)(Note: Despite the Title and Structure name, this Series takes place in the Village, not in Snowy) *SP Series: Drake's Castle (Spooky Structure: Drake's Castle) *LV64 Series: Drawn To The Arts *LV38 Series: Dream Journal *QT Series: Dummy Whacking (Structure: Practice Zone) E *QT Series: Eatza Pizza! *QT Single: Edible Ribbon *QT Series: Elbow Room *QT Series: Enormous Egg (Structure: Giant Egg) *QT Single: Experienced Worker *QT Series: Explosions in the Sky (Structure: Fireworks Garden) F *?? FE? LV#?62? Facebook (found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) *?? FE? Facebook Connect (found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) *?? FE? Facebook Friends! (found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) *QT Series: Fairy Friends (Structure: Fairy Ring)(Note: One Limited Edition Quest Series (LEQS-Fairy Frolic) also Builds a Structure named Fairy Ring) *LV150 Series: Fairyland *QT Series: Fall Duties *LV44 Series: Famous for Being Famous *LV5''Single: Fancy Feast'' *?? ? Feeding Time (may be a quest title from intro of game, otherwise found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find as a quest elsewhere) *?? OB? Single: Festival of Lounge *?? LV#? Series: Festive Feast *LV35 Series: Finding Fun *QT Series: Fire Safety *QT Single: First Things *?? LV#? Series: Fit for a Queen *LV102 Series: Fit For A Queensnake *QT Series: Fit for Warriors (Structure: King's Spring) *QT Single: Flagpole *QT Series: Flame Matters *QT Single: Flyweight *?? LV#? Series: Fog Horn Blues (Structure: Lighthouse) *QT Series: Fortified (Structure: Fort) *?? LE? Freaky Frankenpine *QT Single: Fresh Fruit Salad *QT Single: Freshening Up *LV6B Series: Friendship Center (Note: Not in QT, but is 2nd of a 3 part LV based "tree") *QT Single: Frozen Fun *SN Series: Frozen King (Snowy Structure: King Lionheart) *LV15 Series: Fudge Recipe *QT Series: Fun and Games (Structure: Arena) G *?? LE? Gangnum Hippo *QT Series: Garden State (Structure: Romantic Garden) *LV35 Series: Gearing Up (Structure: Greasy Bike Shop) *QT Single: General Needs *QT Series: Getting Cultured *SP Single: Ghostly Figures (in Spooky) *?? OB? Single: Giant Nutcracker *?? OB? Single: Gingerbread Family *?? OB? Series: Gingery Home (Structure: Gingerbread House) *QT Series: Glamorous Garden (Structure: Tulip Garden) *QT Single: Gleam in the Muck *QT Series: Gnoman Conquest *SA Series: Going on Surfari (Sandy Structure: Surf Shack) *QT Single: Gold Rush *QT Single: Good Neighbors *?? OB? Single: Goodluck Buildings *QT Series: Goofing Around *QT Series: Got the Boogie Fever! *QT Series: Grand Feast Hall *QT Single: Grocery Grab *QT Single: Groovy Grooming *QT Single: Group Clean Up *QT Series: Growing Pains *QT Single: Guest Seating *QT Series: Gusty Winds H *LV60 Series: Happy Village *QT Single: Hard to Hear *QT Series: Harvest Haul (Structure: Harvest Wagon) *QT Single: Have a Heart! *QT Single: Health Slurp *QT Single: Hearty Harvest *FE Series: Here Comes the Carnival! (Structure: Carnival Promenade) *QT Series: Hidden Hideaway (Structure: Hangout Spot) *QT Single: High C *?? LV#?111? Series: History Today (purchase crown jewel tower and lionheart castle) *SN Series: Hockey Rink ('Snowy Structure: Hockey Rink')'' *QT ''Single: Holes in Trees *?? OB? Series: Holiday Express (Structure: Holiday Express) *LV22 Series: Holiday Hustle *LV38 Series: Holiday Shopping *SA Series: Holstein Hula (Sandy Structure: Luau Stage) *QT Series: Home *QT Series: Homecoming Is Where the Heart Is (Structure: Homecoming Hall) *QT Series: Horace's Horticulture *QT Series: Horace's Jungle Juice *?? LV#?~10? Series: Hugs and Stuff (Structure: Animal Workshop) *?? ? Housewarming (may be a quest title from intro to game, otherwise found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) *LV26 Series: Humfrey the Hustler *LV41 Series: Humfrey the Tennis Menace (Structure: Tennis Club) *LV45 Series: Hungry Skunks, Pizza Shortage! I *SN Series: Ice Cave (Snowy Structure: Ice Cave) *QT Series: Ice Cream Capers *QT Single: In Kneed *QT Single: In Memoriam *QT Series: In the Knight Room (Structure: Knight's Hall) *QT Single: Introductions *QT Series: Invitation Help *?? FE? Inviting FB Friends (found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) J *?? LV#?104? Series: Jelly Bellies *QT Series: Joy of Painting *QT Series: Just Like New K *QT Single: Karate Chop *QT Single: Kicking Rocks *QT Series: Kid Power *QT Series: King's Club (Structure: Lionheart Club) *QT Series: King's Course (Structure: Brightwood Club *QT Series: Knight Errands (Structure: Training Yard) L *SN Series: Lady and the Camp (Snowy Structure: Camp Site) *?? OB? Single: Lamp Lighter *QT Series: Last Minute Lunch! *QT Single: Le Pointy Chalet *?? LV#?? Series: Legend of Lionheart (Structure: Queen Memorial) (aka Lionheart & Creepy Queen Memorial) *FE Series: Life, Liberty, and Lions (Structure: Liberty Lion Statue) (Note: This may have previously been a Limited Edition Quest Series, or a previously Obsolete Series) *QT Series: Lifestyles of the Fairy Famous (Structure: Fairy Palace) *?? OB? Single: Light Rain *SA Series: Lineka Cove (Sandy Structure: Snorkel Hut) *QT Series: Lionheart's Treasure (Structure: Grand Hall) *QT Single: Literally Speaking *?? OB? ?SN? Series: Little Bear Lost (Snowy Structure: Polar Bear) *?? OB? Single: Loco for Cocoa *QT Series: Lonely Howl (Helper: Humfrey) *?? OB? Series: Look to the Stars (Structure: Telescope) *?? LV#?48? Series: Lost and Found *QT Single: Lost Marbles *QT Series: Love Thy Neighbor *?? OB? Series: Lucky Stars (Structure: Space Laboratory) M *LV35 Series: Magic Mission (Structure: Magic Library) *LV70 Series: Magician's Retreat *QT Series: Majestic Garden (Structure: Majestic Garden) *QT Single: Make Lemonade *QT Single: Mansion for All *QT Single: Mardi Monkey *QT Single: Market Day *SA Series: Message in a Bottle (Sandy Structure: Bottled Circle) *OB Single: Milo House *FE Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall (Structure: Hall of Mirrors) *QT Series: Monkeying Around *QT Series: Monkeyshines *?? OB? Single: Moon and Stars *SN Series: Moon Racing (Snowy Structure: Bobsled Track) *QT Single: More Zombie Friends *QT Series: Mount Kingmore (Structure: Mt. Kingmore) *QT Single: Move On Up *LV40 Series: Muddy Mayhem! (Structure: Mud Slide) *QT Single: Muddy Mischief *SP Single: Mummies (in Spooky) *QT Series: Mysterious Caravan (Structure: Caravan) N *QT Series: New Creations *LV35 Series: New Day, New Recipe *?? OB? Series: New Year Beauty *QT Single: Night Vision *LV20 Series: Nightshadow Dreams (Structure: Evening Tree) *QT Series: Nose Job (involves Structure: King Lionheart Statue) *LV30 Series: Nutty by Nature O *LV52 Series: Oil on Tortilla *LV45 Series: Old Monkey, New Sport (Structure: Jai Alai Court) *QT Series: On Brightwood Pond (Structure: Spring Pond) *QT Single: On the Cob *QT Series: On the Shelf *SP Series: Orange Bounce (Structure: Portal Haunted, Spooky Helper: Frankenpine and Spooky Structure: Orange Bounce) *QT Single: Origami *LV53 Series: Out of Season P *QT Single: Paint Pigments *LV28 Series: Paint the Town *QT Series: Painting Portraits *QT Single: Pajama Party *LV42 Series: Paraglider Rider (Structure: Paraglider Park) *QT Single: Parks and Recreation *QT Single: Pastry Party *QT Single: Pathology *QT Single: Peaceful Warrior *QT Series: Peachy Target *QT Single: Pencil Statue *QT Single: Perk Perk Percolate *QT Single: Pick a Pickle *QT Series: Picnic Grounds (Structure: Community Picnic) *QT Series: Picnic Planning *?? OB? Single: Picture Time *QT Series: Pie Off *QT Single: Planning for the Future *QT Series: Plant and Grow *QT Series: Playground Dreams (Structure: Playground) *QT Series: Pool Rules *QT Series: Popsicle Party *QT Single: Porcupine Place *LV150 Series: Post Some Bills *QT Series: Pot Luck *QT Single: Power of Friendship *QT Series: Practice Makes Perfect *QT Single: Pretzel Stand! *QT Single: Prickle Patch *?? LE? Series: Psypopotamus (Structure: Club House ???) *QT Series: Public Library *QT Single: Puddle Problems *?? LV#?103? Series: Puddle Stomping *QT Single: Puddlescape *QT Single: Puds *QT Single: Pump It Up *?? LV#? Series: Purple Daze Q N/A R *?? ? Raise the Roof (may be a quest title from intro to game or other series, otherwise found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) *QT Series: Recycling Program (depends on nut delivery *QT Series: Refresh *QT Series: Regular Day *QT Series: Remember the Fair *QT Series: Renewal *QT Single: Repeated Running *LV54 Series: Rest and Relaxation *SN Series: Riding Around, Merrily (Snowy Structure: Merry Ground) *LV63 Series: Rowan's Routine *SN Series: Royal Ancestry (Structure: Portal Snowy and Snowy Structure: Ice Griffin) *LV40 Series: Rub a Dub Scrub! (Structure: Laundry Lawn) S *SA Series: Sandtastic Sculptures (Sandy Structure: Sculpture Garden) *QT Series: Scarebear (Structure: Scarebear) *QT Series: Schooling Around *?? OB? Single: Seal the Deal *QT Single: Search Party (First Quest in game!) *QT Series: Secret Recipe *QT Single: Secret Sauce *QT Series: Security Check (Structure: Boulders and Structure: Woody Trees) *QT Single: Setting Up House *QT Series: Shadow Puppets *LV52 Series: Shipyard Secrets (Structure: Royal Shipyard) *QT Series: Shortcake Social *QT Single: Showing Appreciation *SP Series: Silken Splendor (Spooky Structure: Cobweb Bouquet) *?? OB? SN? Series: Ski Vacation! (Snowy Structure: Snow Ski Hill) *QT Single: Skipping Stones *QT Series: Sky Bridge Overhead (Structure: Sky Bridge) *QT Single: Slaw *QT Series: Sling It *QT Single: Slip, Slide, and Splash! *QT Series: Slippery Slippers *LV56 Single: Sloth Shack *QT Single: Snack of the Day *QT Series: Snactivity *?? FE? Series: Sniffing Truffles (Structure: Truffle Orchard) *?? OB? SN? Series: Snow Sentries (Snowy Structure: Snow Guardians) *QT Single: Snug as a Bug *QT Series: Soap Box Derby! (Structure: Soap Box Car) *QT Single: Soap Suds *QT Series: Soaring Prospects *?? ? Social Build (found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) *?? ? Social (Level Up @ level 006) (found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) *QT Series: Socks *QT Single: Souffle Dreams *QT Single: Sound and Fury *QT Single: Soup du Jour *?? OB? Single: Space Style *QT Single: Spook Lights *SP Single: Spooky Fencing (in Spooky) *LV62 Series: Spooky Happenings *SP Single: Spooky House (in Spooky) *QT Series: Spring Band Set (Structure: Spring Band Set) *QT Series: Spring Sweets (Structure: Spring Candy Shop) *SA Series: Springboat Market (Sandy Structure: Springboat Market) *QT Series: Springtime Fun! *LV35 Series: Squashing the Competition (Structure: Squash Court) *?? OB? Series: Star Explorer (Structure: Star Explorer) *QT Single: Stationary Progress *QT Single: Stay Sharp *QT Single: Stick Food *?? LV#? Series: Stir Crazy *QT Single: Stir Fry *LV23 Series: Stone Plates and Cheese Wheels *?? OB? Single: Storage Sled *?? LV#?~10? Series: Storytime Magic (Structure: Storytime Circle) *QT Single: Strawberry Lemonade *QT Series: Study Break *QT Single: Stuffed *?? OB? Series: Stupendous Snowman (Structure: Holiday Snowman) *QT Single: Sturdy Stools *QT Series: Summer Session *SA Series: Summer Sojourn (Sandy Structure: Summer Home) *?? LV#?103? Series: Summer Vacation *SA Series: Sun Sport (Sandy Structure: Beach Volleyball) *QT Single: Supplying the Noodle *QT Series: Sushi Party *QT Single: Swan Song *QT Series: Swing Carousel (Structure: Swing Carousel) T *QT Series: Tasty Travels *QT Series: Tea Time *FE Series: Teacup Twirlwind! (Structure: Teacup Tornado Ride) *SA Series: Technicolor Dream Chair (Sandy Structure: Rainbow Chair) *LV7 Series: The Art of Dance (Structure: Ballet Studio) *QT Series: The Axe Maker (Structure: Axe Generator) *?? LE? Series: The Big Time (Structure: Big Brightwood) *QT Single: The Big Wheel *?? OB? Single: The Blues *LV42 Series: The Brightwood Bruisers (Structure: Football Field) *LV7 Series: The Costume Shop *?? LV#?103? Series: The Coziest House of All *QT Series: The Earth Mother (Structure: Earth Mother) *?? LV#? Series: The Future Lost *QT Series: The King's Gazebo (Structure: Romantic Gazebo) *QT Series: The King's Retreat (Structure: Secret Spot) *QT Series: The Kitchen *QT Single: The More You Know *QT Series: The Outdoor Grill (Structure: Outdoor Grill) *FE Series: The Painted Face *LV35 Series: The Pigeon Express (Structure: Pigeon Post Office) *QT Series: The Play's the Thing *SA Series: The Prince of Tidepools (Sandy Structure: Tropical Tidepools) *?? OB? Single: The Purples *QT Series: The Sport of Kings (Structure: Garden Chessboard) *QT Series: The Square Affair (Structure: Shamrock Square) *SN Series: The Summit of Love (Snowy Structure: Love Mountain) *QT Series: Thistle While You Work (Structure: Giant Thistle) *QT Series: Thriving Community *QT Single: Through the Grapevine *QT Series: Time for Change *QT Single: Time to Ketchup *QT Series: Tiresome Training *?? OB? Series: Tis Better to Give (Structure: Train Set) *QT Single: Tis the Beeson *QT Single: Tomato, Tomato *SP Series: Tower of Terror (Spooky Structure: Tower of Terror) *?? LV#? Series: Traveller's Haven (Structure: Travel Room) *QT Series: Traveller's Lodge *QT Single: Tree of Light *QT Series: Trolling *QT Series: Tun of Fun (Structure: Tunnel of Love) *LV44 Series: Tuscan Food, Outback Snacks U *SP Single: Undead Claws (in Spooky) *QT Single: Under Scares V *QT Series: Valley of the Tikis (Structure: Tiki Statuary) *QT Single: Veggie Gratin *QT Single: Veggie Soup *QT Series: Versatile Vases *QT Series: Village Al Fresco *QT Single: Village Pride W *QT Series: Wally Gone Wild *QT Series: Wally Mays *LV52 Series: Wallycise *QT Series: Warrior Retreat *QT Series: Warrior Wisdom (Structure: Bonsai Temple) *QT Single: Water Park *QT Single: Water Slides *LV42 Series: Weather Watchers (Structure: Weather Station) *QT Series: Weekenders *QT Series: Welcome Bureau (Structure: Welcome Bureau) *QT Single: Welcome Wagon *?? ? Welcome! (may be a quest title from intro to game or Mysterious caravan, otherwise found on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump), unable to find elsewhere) *LV101 Series: Western Romance *LV30 Series: Western Winter *SN Series: White Snowmobile (Snowy Structure: Snow Mobile) *QT Series: Will Play for Food *QT Single: Wish Pagoda *QT Series: Working Hard X, Y, and Z *QT Single: XOXO *QT Series: Ye Olde Aromatherapists *QT Series: Ze Sweet Honey (Helper: Chef Horace and Structure: Beehive) *QT Single: Zesty Cool